Repairing automobile components can require a large amount of bulky equipment. The present invention features a support stand system with a plurality of attachments, wherein the support stand system can support a large variety of automobile components for repair work and/or other purposes including painting. The support stand system has a main base with a plurality of wheels that allow the system to be easily moved from place to place.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.